


Platonic Date

by apignamedsimon (Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursweatsmellslikecinnamon/pseuds/apignamedsimon
Summary: Naya comes to Demi's apartment, sees her crying and finds out that she's been stood up by Wilmer for a date so Naya decides to cheer her up and takes her out on what she calls a "platonic date"





	Platonic Date

Wilmer: Sorry I’m not going to make it, I’ll be home later.

Demi sighed as she picked her phone up off the dresser and read the message, feeling a sudden urge to throw it against the wall in the hopes that it would shatter into a hundred tiny pieces - just like her heart was threatening to do. At least cleaning it up would give her something to keep her busy, since she had just been stood up for her dinner date. This was the second time this week, and it was only Wednesday. Demi knew that he probably couldn’t help it – shit happens, things come up that interfere with their plans all the time. But she had already made the effort to dress up and was waiting by the door for him when she got the text, and knowing that unexpected things come up sometimes didn’t make it hurt any less. Deciding that destroying her phone would mean nothing but hassle later, Demi settled for sinking down into the couch and punching cushions; beating them flat one by one as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was on the last cushion when the buzzer rang. Deep down she knew it wouldn’t be him – he had his own key – but it must be someone she knew well for them to come straight up and Demi couldn’t help the little glimmer of hope she felt at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, he had come for her after all. She slowly got up off the couch and walked to the door as the buzzer rang again, her heart racing.

Naya POV

I walked up to her door unable to contain the grin on my face. In such a short time we had become such great friends and when I got the good news, she was the first person I wanted to tell – so I jumped in the car and drove to her apartment. I’ve been there often enough recently the doorman let me go straight up. It wasn’t until I had to press the buzzer for the second time that I realised she may not even be there. She never really talks about him, so it’s easy for me to forget that she has a boyfriend and therefore might have plans for the evening. Just as I am about to turn around and give up, I hear footsteps on the other side of the door.

When Demi opens the door, I see her face fall. I know that she wasn’t expecting me, but I feel a pang of hurt that she isn’t happy to see me. She looks super hot – I hope I didn’t interrupt anything. As soon as I notice the tears staining her cheeks, though, my grin disappears and I fold her into my embrace on the doorstep. I begin to stroke her hair and we stay like that for a minute until I feel her fragile body start to shake in my arms as the soft sobs begin.

“Shhhh,” I begin to comfort her, with no idea of what has caused this strong girl to break. “Let me in, tell me everything baby.” She nods and I take that as my cue to remove my arms from around her, grab her hand and lead her inside her own apartment. 

We don’t make it very far. I turn to close the door behind us and when i turn back to face her, she has suddenly disappeared from my sight. I feel a tug on my hand. Oh there she is: sitting cross-legged on the floor, peering up at me. It takes all my self-control not to laugh, she just looks so freaking cute! But the desperate look on her face is enough to stop me. Instead I fall and copy her, sitting just close enough for our knees to touch.

“Do you need to get that?” she asks as my phone buzzes.

“No, it won’t be anything important. Now tell me what’s up.”

“I just… I know it’s stupid, I know it’s probably all in my head, but I don’t think he wants me anymore,” Demi lets the tears fall freely, head to the ground as her words tie knots inside my chest. I knew it. I knew it was him. It’s always him.

“Hey, don’t cry baby girl. What happened?”

“We were supposed to go out tonight. We were supposed to be celebrating my 18 months clean, but he stood me up. And he didn’t even give me an explanation, just said he wasn’t coming.” I go to take her hands in mine and find my fists clenched. He makes me so angry, I can’t help it. She deserves the world and he is so wrapped in his own, he won’t take the time to give it to her. I feel my phone buzz again and ignore it.

“I’m sure something just came up – you know how it is in this business,” I try to reassure her, though my heart isn’t in it. I can’t bring myself to believe it but seeing her like this hurts, so I need to at least make her believe it. I need to put that gorgeous smile back on her face. “I had no idea today was your 18 months – congratulations! You know what we’re going to do?” I ask, an idea lighting up in my mind.

“What?” she sniffs, the tears slowing.

“You are far too pretty to sit at home all night crying. We are going to go out on that date, since you’re all dressed up and looking gorgeous. We are going to celebrate. We are not going to think about boys or things that make us sad. And when we get back, I’m sure Wilmer will be here and you guys can sort it out. OK?”

She nods slowly, a little unsure at first. I squeeze her hand and smile as her eyes meet mine. She smiles weakly. “OK.”

I look down at my own outfit. I’m not dressed for anything too fancy, but what I’ve got will suffice. I stand then offer my hand to Demi to help her up. As she takes it, I can’t help thinking how nice this feels to have her hand in mine. No, bad Naya. Stop it. But I take advantage of the opportunity and keep a hold of her as we walk out to my car.

“Where are we going?” she asks as I put my key in the ignition and my phone buzzes again.

“Somewhere fun,” I reply mysteriously. I haven’t actually decided yet, but I head into town hoping that inspiration will strike when we get there.

We end up in a quiet little Italian restaurant my ex used to bring me to all the time. It’s a little off the beaten track and the only other patrons are usually elderly couples, but that just means there will be no cameras following us and the general clientele of the place won’t recognise us – which is always a bonus.

As we sit at a booth in the corner, my phone buzzes again and I finally take the time to look at it while Demi looks at the menu.

Lea: OH MY GOD YOU GOT NOMINATED CONGRATS LET’S GO OUT AND CELEBRATE, DRINKS ON ME :D  
Chris: Amazing news, that makes 2 of us – be my date for the ceremony? We’ll be the most fabulous couple there.   
Lea: Where you at?   
Lea: Nay-Nay!

I flick a quick text back to Lea and get an instant reply.

Naya: I’m with Demi, drinks tomorrow?  
Lea: Oooooh I’ll leave you two alone then. You kids have fun ;) Defs x

I roll my eyes, she is so unsubtle. Sometimes I really regret telling her about my little crush, but she’s my best friend and a good sounding board when my brain starts to explode at all the little touches and intimate moments Demi and I have to share on set.

“Are you gonna choose something?” Demi asks, looking up from her menu to see I haven’t touched mine.

“Oh don’t worry,” I laugh, “I’m a regular. I know what I’m getting – but if you want a recommendation, the spaghetti is to die for!”

“Well in that case, take me to heaven,” she jokes and bites her lip. Oh god.

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” I say as the waitress comes to take our order. “I’ll have the usual and a bottle of sparkling grape juice, thanks,” I smile and excuse myself, leaving Demi to finish ordering.

“Stop it, Naya. Stop it, stop it, stop it,” I reprimand myself in the mirror, slapping my cheeks. I splash some cool water on my face and pat it dry with a hand towel, hoping she won’t notice. Walking back to my seat, I can see Demi’s sitting there with a smile still on her face. That smile. It’s just so cute. As I pull out my chair, the grape juice arrives with two champagne flutes.

“I’d like to make a toast,” I say raising my own glass, “to 18 months of freedom. Tonight, baby girl, is definitely something to celebrate. I may not have been there the whole time, but I am so proud of you for how far you’ve come.” She lifts her glass to mine.

“Thank you,” she says with a grin as we both take a sip. We are about halfway through our glasses when she suddenly stops. “I just realised, I’m so grateful you showed up when you did, but I never asked why!”

“Well, um…” I wanted this night to be all about celebrating her, but since she asked I suppose I should tell her. “The Emmy nominations came out today and-“ I couldn’t even finish my sentence because she squealed so loudly.

“YOU GOT NOMINATED? OH MY GOD THAT’S AMAZING, AAAAAAAH!! OK we need to make another toast. To you, my amazing girlfriend, I know that you are gonna win this one.” My heart stops.

“Please don’t call me that,” I say quietly, looking down at my glass.

“What, girlfriend? But you are – you’re the tana to my Dan!”

I don’t know what it is, I’ve been so good for so long. I’ve been so good at hiding my feelings. But this time, I can’t control it and before I know it, my cheeks become wet as the tears spill from my eyes.

“Just stop it. I can’t take it anymore. You’re just so gorgeous and sweet and perfect and every time I’m around you, my heart races at a million beats per second. I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.” The tears flow freely as the truth of what I have just admitted hits me like a tonne of bricks. Through my tears, I see a blurry Demi sit back in her chair, realisation dawning. Her enticing lips form a perfect ‘o‘ and just for a second, I see a look I don’t recognize flash across her face. Suddenly, she leans forward again across the table and shyly pecks my lips, retreating a second later. It was so quick I wonder if I have imagined it – but then she opens her mouth and my world comes crashing down.

“You’re amazing in every way, Naya, and I could see it if things were different… but I’m with Wilmer.”

In perfect timing, our meals appear a second later. I look down at my steaming plate of spaghetti, but I’m really not hungry anymore.


End file.
